


Ambitions & Dreams

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude and Byleth being sweet, Dormant for now, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance is slow but it's starting to exist., Slice of Life, Some Spoilers, Will update later... very later, and a lot of it, but i do plan to write a fic to follow up on this, just talking, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: "What's your Ambition?"Claude and Byleth talk with each other and suddenly, everything falls into place.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth walked outside the cathedral. Surely, Claude should be looking out at the marketplace in his usual spot?

Yes. Claude was sitting there, and the moon lit up his face. _His face looks so hot in the moonlight_ Byleth thought, but then felt weird. She wasn't really sure where she stood on her crush about Claude.

Byleth sat down next to Claude, and her legs were hanging over the wall.

"Hey, Byleth" Claude said, and looked overjoyed to see her. Byleth gave Claude a smile in return. "I must be lucky to see you smile. You haven't done a lot of smiling since the war started."

This was true. Despite all the awful things going on back then, the Remire Calamity, Jeralt dying, Not being able to talk to Sothis, and Edelgard turning on the monastery, it was the best time of her life. She felt like she could do anything when surrounded by her best friends. She recruited students from other houses, and became best friends with the ones from the Golden Deer. Byleth never smiled that much before.

"Byleth," Began Claude. "I have a question for you."

Byleth nodded.

"What are **your** Ambitions?"

Byleth thought about this for a second. What were her ambitions? Other than finding Rhea, she didn't really have any ambitions.

"Well, after finding Rhea... i don't know. I hope i can become the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros."

"Hmm... that's interesting. I wouldn't think you have much interest in it becoming an Archbishop."

"Claude, remember when i told you that the Godess, Sothis was a part of me?"

"Something like that."

"That's why i want to be the Archbishop."

Claude nodded and gestured for Byleth to keep talking.

"I also want to be the headmaster of the Officer's Academy. Teaching really is my passion."

Claude nodded. "All these are true, but I know that there's something else you want. What did you wish for in the goddess tower all those years ago?"

"I wished... that we'd all stay at Garreg Mach and be together forever. All of us. All of the knights, and my old students, would all stay here and make their ambitions come true. The happiest times of my life, oddly enough, were when we were fighting against those evil mages. I know all the things happening were awful, but we were all together, and i feel like we could conquer everything because we were one big family. I want to be with Flayn and Bernadetta and Hilda. And you."

Claude smiled warmly. "As long as i'm Alive, i will always be with you. I can't guarantee i won't ever be gone for awhile, but Byleth, at the very least, i'll visit you."

Claude hugged Byleth. Byleth felt flooded with warmth.

"Promise me, that if we win this war, that we can rule together, and we can rule together from the Monastery."

Claude thought for a second. "I'll consider it. No. Wait. I've already considered it. I promise."

Claude walked up and sat with his back on his White Wyvern. He gestured for Byleth to come over. She did, and she sat, right next to him. They both sat there for a second before continuing to talk about ambitions, and friends, and the future. Eventually they got tired. Claude was snoring.

Byleth rested her head down on Claude's lap. Claude must either be planning something, preoccupied, or just plain oblivious to not notice that Byleth has feelings for him.

Byleth didn't need to know what the future held yet. The present was all she needed.


	2. A break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude realises Byleth is overworked, so he takes a break with her.

Byleth was sparring with Claude. She was trying to get in the last bit of practice in before the march on Enbarr the following week. "Byleth," Said Claude. "Maybe it's time you take a break. It's Saturday, and you need to chill. You're good enough as it is. "No," whispered Byleth. "I need to be Perfect for Enbarr."

"But you are per... never-mind." Claude suddenly had a look on his face.

"I know that look," commented Byleth. "It's a scheme, isn't it."

"Yep. See you tomorrow, Byleth!" Claude walked off quickly and waved.

_________________________

Byleth woke up at 6:30. She got changed, grabbed her sword, and walked outside. She was greeted by Claude. "What took you so long?" asked Claude.

"Claude, it's 6:45."

"Yes, but i was waiting outside your door since 6."

Byleth facepalmed. 

"Listen, i need you to put on this blindfold." Claude held out a blindfold, and wrapped it around Byleth's head. Claude grabbed Byleth's shoulders firmly, and he slowly guided her forward. Down a small flight of stairs, straight out, and then up a flight of stairs, which was awkward to walk up. Finally, Byleth was in what she suspected was the Dining hall, except for it was completely quiet.

"Ok! Blindfold is coming off!" Claude gently lifted the blindfold off. Byleth felt his hands graze her cheeks and she began to blush. The blindfold came off and she saw the Dining hall. Almost nobody was there, probably because Claude somehow got everyone to clear out. But, there was a lovely table of food. Hash Browns and Eggs and Sausage and... just everything! All of Byleth's favorite foods. And across from her plate, was a plate just like it for Claude.

"Your breakfast, M'lady." Claude pulled out the chair Byleth would sit in. She sat down, feeling very content. Byleth and Claude shared a lively conversation about the existence of crests.

"Thank you so much for this yummy breakfast, Claude! How did you know my favorite foods?" Byleth wiped her face off with a napkin.

"Simple, I bribed Hilda to tell me."

"Why does Hilda know my favorite breakfast foods?"

"Beats me."

Byleth stood up and pushed her chair in. "Thank you!" She began to walk to the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Claude interrogated.

"Training. Bow day today."

"Nope... you aren't. We still have the rest of the day left to go."

_________________________

"Take your armor off" Claude requested.

"What? Why?" Byleth's ears turned pink.

"Not in front of me, silly. Go into your room and get changed into something more comfortable."

So Byleth went into her room and changed into loungewear. And by the time she got back, Claude was in matching loungewear. He smiled cutely.

_________________________

Claude and Byleth were in the Sauna. They were both in the Sauna Outfits, and were sitting in the sauna.

"Can we increase the steam? It's a bit too dry."

Claude looked at the Valve to increase the steam. "Olga!" He said in an odd accent Byleth couldn't recognize. "Turn up the Steam! Olga!" Claude turned the valve to increase the steam.

"I'm just being Silly." Claude teased. Claude sat right next to Byleth. Byleth sat with her back against the wall and her long legs on Claude's lap. Claude smiled. They were both too tired from waking up early to really think about personal space. They didn't talk while they were in the sauna, they just sat up right next to eachother until they both got too hot. They felt very refreshed afterwards.

_________________________

"Alright Byleth! For the next activity..." Claude grazed his hand up her face, this time on purpose, to remove the blindfold. A table with a white tablecloth and two cups of tea was set out.

Claude and Byleth talked about Wyverns, Cats, and their time in the Sauna. Byleth blushed, but was secretly happy when Claude said that he liked the feeling of her legs on his lap. Afterwards, they talked about Almyra, and the yummy sounding spicy dishes. Claude said that he wanted to take Byleth to Almyra.

_________________________

"What do we do now?" asked Byleth.

Claude grabbed Byleth's hand and brought her to the stables. "I was thinking a late evening ride after dinner." 

Claude and Byleth set off on his white Wyvern, Byleth grabbed tightly onto Claude. They soared around the monastery. Over the tall towers and the cathedral, and the little town down at the foot of the large hill. They flew off past a large forest somewhere.

"Where did you get that Wyvern anyway?"

Claude laughed. "In Almyra, there are a lot of Wyverns. Once when i was little, i found a lone, Albino Wyvern. I took it in and we became friends pretty fast. We both knew what it was like to be an outsider. It's likely its herd abandoned it because his odd coloring."

"I think it looks really cool." Byleth said.

"We think so too."

And Claude and Byleth kept soaring under the stars.

_________________________

"Ha! I won!" Claude smiled as he put Byleth in checkmate. "How is it that you're the tactician if you cant even beat me at chess?"

"You got lucky." Byleth said, even though she let Claude win as thanks for what he did today.

Byleth looked around Claude's moderately decorated room. "What else is there to do?"

"I'm tired. How about we go to bed."

Claude laid down on the bed, and so did Byleth (Thank the goddess she put on that loungewear, sleeping in armor is not comfortable). They cuddled up next to eachother, and at one point, Claude put his arm over Byleth's waist, gently spooning her. _I don't know why the hell we aren't dating, but his obliviousness is cute as heck._ Then Byleth thought for a second.

"Claude?" She mumbled. "Yes?" Claude mumbled back. 

"Are we best friends?"

"More than best friends, we're practically soulmates." Claude said in response. Byleth wasn't sure what to think. _I don't know what our relationship is, but i really love Claude._ Byleth turned to face Claude, she pulled her legs up to her chest and curled up so her arms were up against Claude. 

_It's gonna be really awkward in the morning, but I don't actually care._


	3. One day, we'll get there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth thinks about Claude a lot...  
> Byleth talks about Claude a lot...  
> And yet  
> Claude doesn't notice. Or so it seems.

Byleth was up against something firm, yet cushy. Groggily, she cushed her back into the thing, and kept her eyes closed. Eventually, she rolled over onto her back, with her side smooshing against the thing. Then it dawned on her. This thing was Claude. She slowly sat up, and rolled out of bed. Claude was snoring peacefully, but not loudly. She slipped on her shoes, and walked out the door.

She walked all the way back to her room, creaked open the door, and entered. She grabbed the armor out of her wardrobe, and pulled it on. She grabbed her sword (just in case, you know?). Then, she exited her room and waited by the entrance, near the gatekeeper. "Greetings professor. Nothing to report!" The gatekeeper said, enthusiastically. Byleth had the strange feeling he'd say this. After talking to the gatekeeper for quite some time, Flayn walked out the door, complete with a little twirl.

"Hello, Byleth!" Flayn trotted over to Byleth. "Did you sleep well last night, Professor?" Flayn politely asked. _Of course that was the question she had to ask._

"You could say that." Byleth responded.

"How so?"

"I... uhh..." Byleth paused for a moment. Then she started to walk until both her and Flayn were outside of the monastery gates. "Last night, i slept with Claude."

Flayn gasped.

"No! Not like that... we just kinda cuddled up together."

"I had no clue you two were together!" Flayn began to giggle.

"We aren't. We just kinda chilled and hugged eachother."

"Are you suuure you are not together?"

"Positive... although Claude did say one thing."

"What could that be?"

Byleth cleared her throat, and did her best Claude impression "We're more than best friends, we're practically soulmates." At hearing this, Flayn began to giggle like crazy.

"Knowing Claude, he probably means it in a Platonic sense."

But Flayn chose to ignore that bit, and started to sing a song. "Claude and Byleth, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N---Bworfg!" Byleth put her hand in front of Flayn's mouth.

"Shut up." Byleth teased, but deep down, she was slightly pleased.

________________________

"What's next on our list?" Flayn held out a shopping list.

"Soap! Three bars!"

Byleth grabbed Flayn's hand, and dragged her on over to the soap vendor.

"All new Love Soap! Any two people who use the soap will fall in love!"

Flayn's mouth curved into a smile.

"We'll take two normal scented soaps, and one love soap for her."

Byleth cringed. "We are NOT getting love soap."

"It makes people fall in love with you..." The strange soap vendor grinned suggestively.

But it was too late. Flayn already bought a bar of love soap, and two bars of regular soap. She scooped them into her bag, and handed an exasperated Byleth the love soap.

"Flayn, you do realise that's just a cheap advertising trick, right?"

"Nope!" Flayn giggled.

________________________

Byleth walked back to her room with a large bag full of things, and one bar of hot pink soap. _Maybe Hilda would like it?_

"Hey! Byleth! What's that you got there."

_Oh no. Claude! Run away run away._

"This... this is just some weird scent of soap that Flayn bought for me. I don't like the scent"

"Oh! I actually ran out of soap. Could i take if off your hands?"

Byleth considered it. If Flayn knew, Byleth could never live it down. "Sure, go ahead." Byleth handed Claude the soap and he sniffed it. "I love this smell!" Claude smiled.

Byleth was about to open the door to her room.

"Hey Professor! Whenever you're ready, do you want to talk."

_Oh no. There it is. The dreaded last-night-was-awkward-let's-just-remain-friends conversation._

"Sure! I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

________________________

Claude was waiting in front of the fishing pond, with his legs dangling inside.

"Check it out! Minnows are biting my toes! It tickles!" Claude laughed a little bit. Claude is very ticklish.

Byleth sat down right next to him.

"So... what did you want to talk about." Byleth said, anxious.

"Nothing really, i just wanted to catch up with you."

 _What a relief._ "Uhh... i have a question for you Claude."

"Sure, anything."

"What did you mean last night by soulmate?"

"I'm not quite sure, I was tired. But, i think i meant that it was fate that i met you, Byleth. I trust you with everything, and i love spending time with you. There's something more than a best friend, but i can't quite place what it is."

_Sure you can't. I probably have the least emotions in all of Fôdlan, and even i know what the feeling is._

Byleth was finished with this little game. She was going to just say that she-

"I'm so sorry to cut you short, but I have to do something for the war." Claude ran off, and it wasn't even 30 seconds before Claude was out of view.

_Right... it's as if I have to wait until after the war to further this relationship. War keeps us all busy._

Byleth became even more motivated to win the war, so that she could make a better Fôdlan, and... she could talk to Claude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short (Not that any of them are very long, mind you)! The next chapter should come relatively soon, but in order to write about Enbarr, i have to play through the part where everyone attacks Enbarr, and I've been a little busy lately!


	4. Mini-Chapter: Love Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude goes shopping and makes a weird realisation.

Claude walks past the stalls in the marketplace. _Seeds, Herbs, Weapons, Aha! Gifts. Right next to soap..._  
Claude buys a cat, whittled out of wood and puts it in his bag.

"LOVE SOAP! LOVE SOAP GET YER' LOVE SOAP!" Yelped the odd Soap vendor.  
Claude turned around to face the Soap Vendor.

"You! Boy!" The soap vendor yelled, and Claude blushed. "If two people use the soap, they fall in LOOOOOOOVE!" He held out the "o" in love like he was singing a song.

Claude quietly inspected the love soap. Hot pink, and a familiar scent. Suddenly, it occurred to him. Claude had unmistakably been given love soap. He smiled to himself. 

_______________________

Byleth and Claude were walking around the monastery.  
"Hey, remember that soap you gave me?"  
Byleth froze.

"I actually found it at the market."  
Byleth started shaking a little bit.

"It says it's called Love Soap"  
Byleth turned the other way, blushing so her face was as red as Edelgard's coat.

"N- no... I don't know w- what you're talking about." Byleth said bashfully. Byleth moved her hand a little bit.  
"It's OK, i love me too," Claude smiled, smugly. 

Byleth couldn't help but facepalm.  
_What did I expect, he's Claude._


	5. To Enbarr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth & Claude talk before attacking Edelgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. When i played this part of the game, i assumed there would be more flirting on Claude's end, so i had to make due. I'm sorry this one is lame, but i'm working on the last, very fluffy chapter.

Byleth was standing next to Claude. Byleth wasn't quite sure what the delay was, but for whatever reason, they had to wait a little while before storming Enbarr. Byleth mentally prepared herself by breathing deeply.

"You alright there, Byleth?"

Byleth nodded. "Yeah... just nervous."

"Once we win this, the empire will fall at last, and Fôdlan is in our hands."

"What will become of Fôdlan?"

"The subject is heavy on my mind. Odd as it sounds, I believe the forces responsible for destroying Fódlan are also responsible for protecting the livelihood of its citizens. Everything, even the land itself, has been harmed by the chaos of war. Restoring it will be no easy feat. To do that, the first thing we need to think about is a new ruling system for all of Fódlan."

Byleth couldn't help but agree. "Simple. All of Fôdlan could be one nation."

"As usual, we're on the same page. Even if the Alliance lords and any remaining influential nobles were to divide up dominion of all of Fódlan... They would simply pursue their own interests. Another war would be inevitable. That's why there needs to be a powerful ruler who stands above them all and unifies Fódlan as one nation. "

"Do you think we could get our old students to help make a new system with houses, just to make things easier to manage for the ruler."

"It's a good idea in theory, but what happens generations from now. Who do you think would rule anyway?"

"A new ruler, hmm? I think i have someone in mind." Claude gave a wink in Byleth's direction. _Surely he didn't mean me?_

"My dreams await in a future where Fódlan is no longer ravaged by war. There are things I want to see with you some day. I'll keep thinking about the best way to achieve that goal. Whatever we decide to do, we can't do it until we defeat the Empire. Fódlan can't welcome a new dawn until we win the war. Let's prepare as best we can."

Byleth agreed with this, but was distracted by his hair blowing in the wind. _So dreamy._


End file.
